Just Another Romance(TMB Fanfiction)
by EllieOxtoby
Summary: Ella is just a normal girl until a concert to see her favourite band has more perks than she expected!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Right, to start with, this is a completely different TMB fanfic, there's none of that `stashley` crap and im not using their real girlfriends, just pretend there all single ;) You like that? Thought so…xoxox

P.S- Sorry, I know its short!xx

_Chapter 1:_

_Ella's P.O.V:_

_"BABY WHEN THE WORLD ENDS YOUR GUNNA BE BEGGING ME FOR SEX! WE`LL BE THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT ARE LEFT TO RESURECT THE CIVILISATION!" Ashley Horne's angel like voice chorused through the arena making hundreds of girls' hearts race, including mine, after a few intense minutes the song finished and screams echoed from my throbbing voice box. "Thanks guys" Stefan exclaimed. "We`ve got one last song for you all…HIT IT DRU!" I recognised the familiar, heavy backbeat and jumped in the air with such force I nearly knocked the screaming girl out next to me. "THE MIDNIGHT BEAST!, were the greatest unsigned gimmick rap band from south west London…"_

_Half an hour later me and my best friend Dakota were leaving the busy arena when a shout came from behind us and I was shoved forwards head butting the pavement "OUCH" I screamed "What is your problem?" the words spilled out before I could stop them "GOT A PROBLEM? I'll KNOCK YOU OUT ALLRIGHT?" A deep voice boomed "Please don't punch me back I've got a photo shoot tonight" I mumbled, finishing the famous lyrics and getting to my feet. Turning to demand an apology from the stranger with the familiar voice, I about passed out. There stood the one and only DRU WAKELY! "Ermm, I, Ermmm" Was all I could reply. He looked like a deer in headlights. "CRAP! Ash get over here! I think I gave a fan concussion!" Ash was over in a flash and his arms were straight away around my waist. I couldn't cope with it all. "I. need. To. Sit. Down" I stuttered, leaning on Ash. He guided me skilfully through the crowd and towards the backstage doors. "GUYS!" Stefan shrieked "Your gunna get so done for taking her back there" But no one listened, especially not Ash, as he kicked the door open and led me over to a dark brown leather sofa and sat me down. After a few minutes I adjusted to the situation, just as Dakota and Stefan wandered through the door, Stefan holding it open forDakota, his afro all messy and his snapback at an awkward angle. Dru went and got me some water and placed it on the glass table by my side. "Thanks!" I smiled, the shaking in my hands had stopped and I was holding back the tears brimming in my eyes from spilling down my cheeks. "Are you okay?" asked Ash, sounding genuinely worried. "He thinks im gunna take him to court" I thought my head dropping in disappointment. "Don't worry" I sighed "Im not gunna sue you" A burst of laughter erupted from somewhere inside of him and he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me into a bear hug "Bless your heart, sue us all you want" he winked. I couldn't help but smile. "This is unreal" I felt so exasperated, A tear spilt down my cheek and I threw my head down, trying to hide it. These guys must of either been eating loads of carrots or be some sort of superhuman because they all saw it and came over to me. Stefan handed me a tissue, Ash kept me in is arms and Dru grabbed me some chocolate…I got to my feet, wriggling out of Ash`s tight grasp. "I should go" I sighed, it was killing me being there and knowing at some point they would tell me to leave. I`d be forgotten within minutes. "This isn't good, you guys should be rehearsing or something" I was stood here in front of the most amazing people in the world and I couldn't cope. One step. Two steps. Three steps. I was still a couple of feet from the door, I got dizzy. I tripped. Started to fall, I felt a pair of strong arms around my waist. "You need to sleep here for the night" I heard Stefan's familiar voice. "You both do!"_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you guys are enjoying it already, who do you think will hook up with who? Ooooh, getting tense ;) COMMENT, VOTE, READ! Xoxox

_Chapter 2:_

_Ella's :_

_The sun shone through the windows. The memories of the night before flooded through my head and I shot upright, where was Dakota? A firm hand gripped my shoulder, laying me back down, his familiar thick eyebrows and strong accent stuck in my head, A smile formed on my lips at the thought of him by my bedside as I slept. Ashley. "You need to lie down" he informed me, stroking a stray hair out of my eyes. "You're okay, you're at our place now"_

_It all seemed too perfect to be real, I squeezed my eyes together and opened them again, I repeated this at least 5 times but his perfectly puzzled face still smiled at me. "What on earth are you doing?" he inquired letting out a light chuckle. "Waiting to wake up" I sighed. His face dropped and he came closer to me. Ash lowered his voice. "You're never going to wake up" he whispered seriously now "This is all real" I couldn't cope with how close he was, swinging my legs off of the sofa I pushed past him and through a door in the hope it was the bathroom…It wasn`t!_

_Ash`s :_

_She pushed straight past me. Had I scared her? Before I could stop her she had opened the door leading to Dru`s room. This girl soon retreated out of the room running back up to me. Her eyes wide with surprise. I held in my laughter. "What the hell girl!?" Dru shouted, emerging from his safe haven he called his room. I suddenly realised something important. I didn't even know this girls name! As if reading my thoughts Dru turned to her "What IS your name?" he questioned looking a bit uncomfortable. "It's Ella" she replied, finding it perfectly normal. "This is Dakota" she smiled pointing to the blushing girl entering the room. "And can I ask you a question then Ella?" Dru carried on. "Of course!" She replied as if the answer was obvious. "WHY THE HELL WERE YOU IN MY ROOM!?" I couldn't hold in the laughter, I clutched my stomach; it hurt so badly. I fell to the hard, dark wood floor. THUD. Suddenly Stefan came racing into the lounge. "Is everything okay?" He fretted in his high pitch voice he only used when he was panicked. "I-Just-I-ermm" Ella stuttered, A little shaken up, after a few seconds she continued. "I saw Dru Wakely naked" she rushed…Stefan joined me on the floor; he was rolling around also clutching his stomach. Only one word could escape his lips and it did so within seconds "PERVERT" He shrieked, making me laugh harder. Everyone was laughing now. Except for poor Dru. He stomped off into his room, mumbling a few words under his breathe. After a few minutes we all composed ourselves. I noticed Ella staring worriedly towards Dru's door biting her bottom lip. My feet grew a mind of their own and dragged me over to her, my arms also decided to join the `Do whatever I feel like` crew as my left one draped over her shoulder. "It`ll be alright" I smiled, trying to keep control of myself. "He`ll be fine in a couple of hours" I winked at her as I strolled over to the kitchen. She seemed pleased with my reply and smiled up to me before following Stefan out of the lounge to the games room._


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 alreadyyyyy! This chapter`s a bit short, Please tell me what you guys think! There will be no more authors' notes from now on! WOOOOP! COMMENT, VOTE, READ! Xoxox

Chapter 3:

Stefan's P.O.V:

I felt so bad for Ella, she looked so small, so frail and it was obvious she was so shocked to of met us. Whenever we mentioned something that even linked to any of us going she flinched, everyone could tell that she didn't want to leave us…That's why I made my decision.

We were all sat in the games room watching….It was Dru's favourite film and since he was still in shock everyone had agreed to let him pick. Dru sat on the sofa, Dakota next to him, then Ash and finally Ella, I had took a seat on the floor giving all the others room. "Guys, we need to talk" I suddenly exclaimed. My eyes darted across to Ella and she tightened in her seat. I decided to get it out with sooner rather than later. I spun around and sat facing the others. "We have a week off until our next tour date, I personally think Ella and Dakota should stay with us, it would be great to get to know them" the words were barely out of my mouth before Ash replied "YES! That would be awesome!" he screeched turning to Ella and doing a slightly disturbing dance. "I can take you to the London eye and we can go shopping and…" he carried on reeling off a long list of things for him and Ella to do in the next week. And she didn't do very well at hiding her obvious excitement.

We all chatted for a while about plans for the week, although the conversation was mainly taken over by Ash`s desperate attempts to impress Ella with all the sights in London, I knelt down by Dakota resting my head on her knee. "You wanna go out tonight?" I smiled at her, I wasn't trying to ask her out on a date, I just wanted to get to know her…and then see where it went. She nodded her head sharply a lock of her dark brown hair falling out of her messy bun and resting lightly on her cheek. I giggled. Actually giggled "Oh dear god" I blushed "I just giggled" I put my head in my hands feeling like such a twat. "You've still got another week to put up with me you know" I sighed, she was gunna think I was a right creep, to my surprise Dakota let out a small `Whoop` and looked down to me with a huge grin on her face, my stomach flipped and I got butterflies, she was quite cute. "This is gunna be the best week of my life" She grinned, ruffling my perfectly styled hair. Dru's phone suddenly rang and there was no guessing who that would be. I dived at his phone clutching it in my hands, Dru made no attempt to stop me as I answered the call, there was no need to even look at the caller ID. "CHARLOTTE!" I screeched down the phone, quite happy that she called. Charlotte Binney was Dru's girlfriend and was kind of like one of the lads. "STEFANNY!" She mimicked down the phone "You wanna speak to Dru Dru?" I sighed holding the phone out to my eager friend. "Hey honey" he smiled, suddenly forgetting about this morning's incidents. He got to his feet and left the room, still chattering into his mobile. Within seconds I was in his seat, perched next to Dakota, turning to look at her she was looking down at her phone, texting someone, without realising it I was smiling like a Cheshire cat, she was very very cute.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

_Ash`s P.O.V:_

_Dru had left the room, leaving just me, Ella, Dakota and Stefan. Stefan and Dakota were having their own little conversation and me and Ella were just joking around. "What you up to tonight?" I asked her, my fingers mentally crossed in my mind. She let out a deep laugh. "What?" I worried "Have I got something on my face!?" this made her laugh harder "Well, Ash, what do you think im doing tonight? I don't know where I am and im with THE MIDNIGHT BEAST!" We all fell into another fit of giggles; this was going to be the best week of my life. "We could just chill for the day?" she suggested. "That is if the fans could leave you alone for a day?" Suddenly it hit me. "Come with me" I ordered grabbing her hand and pulling her out of the room. Ella scrambled around behind me, trying to keep up with my fast paced steps, this was gunna be legendary! _

_I pulled her up the two flights of stairs leading to MY safe haven, after a couple of minutes we reached a door. "What are you up to?" Ella quizzed me. "Just be quite!" I ordered flashing a mischievous grin. I don't know whether it was the dark hallway or the silence but we both suddenly became aware of our interlocking fingers. She went to pull out of my grip but I quickly opened the door and lead her out. Ella looked shocked, I don't know if it was the sudden sparks we felt in the corridor or the fact she was on a roof, but she was definitely shocked. The roof was my place, where I went when the fans and magazines and fame was too much, where I just wanted to chill._

_Ella's P.O.V:_

_Okay, so we were on a roof. "Why are we on a roof Ashley?" I asked trying to sound strict. His face dropped and he headed back towards the door. "Where are you going?" I inquired. "You don't like it do you?" Ash sighed. I walked up to him and pulled him towards me, kicking the door shut in the process. "I love it" I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a huge bear hug. Ash wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. "I'll be back in one minute!" He sang skipping out the door and back down the stairs._

_A few minutes passed, 10 maybe 20, when Ash reappeared in the doorway. In one hand he held a picnic basket and in the other a pack of beers. "What`s all this?" I chuckled, wandering over to give him a hand. Ash opened the picnic basket and pulled out a blanket. He lay it down and ordered me to sit. When he had set everything up he sat next to me and handed me a beer. "You drink I guess?" he asked warily handing me the can. "Yes Ash!" I smiled "Im 19 you weirdo" He threw me a can and then opened the basket again. Inside was a beautiful assortment of food, sandwiches, cakes, beer, and chocolate…The list went on. "I thought we could just hang out for a bit?" he asked. "I`d love to get to know you" I felt my face turn a dark red colour. Damn this guy was perfect._

_Dru`s :_

_She had dumped me. Just like that. We were over! Her words had been "I don't believe I can trust you to be faithful" How can she say that? Apparently there were pictures of me taking a girl backstage at the gig. We disappeared inside for about 20 minutes and then re-emerged getting into a black limo. I knew I would never do that. Ever. The pictures must be faked. I had never taken a girl backstage before, well apart from…SHIT! I raced into the lounge and spotted Dakota perched on the arm of the sofa, talking with Stefan, I ran up and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the kitchen. "Wow Dru, what's the problem?" she ordered, wriggling out of my grasp. I broke down, I`d only known this girl a day and I was already in tears in front of her. "Charlotte broke up with me!" I cried "She thinks I've cheated on her…With you!"_


End file.
